1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-intensity magnetic separator for separating products of low magnetic susceptibility, which comprises a rotor consisting of a stack of pole pieces and disk-shaped permanent magnets alternatingly disposed on a shaft, a return roll whose axis is parallel to that of the rotor, and an endless band trained over the rotor and return roll under tension, the rotor and the return roll being so positioned that the plane of the upper course of the endless band is approximately horizontal. The rotor is coupled to a motor for rotating the rotor. In addition, such magnetic separators are equipped with a device for applying an operating tension to the endless band to impart thereto sufficient traction to permit it to revolve without slippage when the rotor is rotated but so limited that the risk of tearing of the band is reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In apparatus of this type, the endless band serves, on the one hand, to convey the products to be sorted to the rotor and to remove the separated magnetic particles, and on the other hand, to protect the rotor against dirt and abrasion. The endless band is made of a non-magnetic sheet material of a small gage, of an order of magnitude of 1/10th of a millimeter, so as not to affect the performance of the rotor appreciably. Because the endless band is so thin, it wears and deteriorates rapidly and, therefore, it must be changed frequently.
To solve this problem, it has been suggested to provide a replaceable assembly comprised of the rotor and the return roll supported on a chassis, so that a defective assembly may be replaced by an identical one with a new endless band. The used band may then be replaced on the removed assembly in a repair shop without causing an interruption of the operation of the magnetic separator. This is expensive because it requires two assemblies for a single separator.